1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating body, a resonation device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object, for example, an oven controlled quartz crystal oscillator.
2. Related Art
A quartz crystal oscillator used for reference frequency signal sources of communication equipment or a measuring instrument is required to have a stabilized output frequency with high precision with respect to a change in temperature. In general, an oven controlled quartz crystal oscillator (OCXO) is known as an oscillator capable of obtaining an extremely high frequency stability degree among quartz crystal oscillators. The OCXO is an oscillator that accommodates a quartz crystal resonator in a thermostatic oven whose temperature is controlled to be constant, and JP-A-2008-60716 discloses a quartz crystal oscillator in which a quartz crystal resonator and a heating body sealed in a package are arranged and which includes a substrate provided with a member with high heat conductivity in the vicinity of the quartz crystal resonator for heating the whole quartz crystal resonator using the heating body as an OCXO in the related art. Further, JP-A-2010-213280 discloses an OCXO in which a quartz crystal resonator element is arranged on an integrated circuit including a heating body and which is arranged in a package together with another circuit element.
However, in the quartz crystal oscillator disclosed in JP-A-2008-60716, since the whole quartz crystal resonator sealed in the package needs to be heated for stabilizing the frequency of the oscillator, there is a problem in that power consumed by the heating body is increased because an area heated by the heating body needs to be wide. Further, in the OCXO disclosed in JP-A-2010-213280, a configuration in which a quartz crystal resonator element is arranged on an integrated circuit including a heating body is described, but there is a problem in that the quartz crystal resonator element may not be efficiently heated depending on the configuration of the heating body or a positional relationship between the heating body and the quartz crystal resonator element.